


Coal, To Embers, To Flame

by pyrotechnik



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Obi-Wan is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotechnik/pseuds/pyrotechnik
Summary: Based on this prompt: Imagine Obi-wan, newly knighted, constantly asking to be put on missions and the council is willing to do this, just so he can avoid Qui-Gon and Anakin because he may or may not still be sour or at least feel betrayed by his master because of his actions. And then when Obi-wan is in the temple, he has to actively avoid Anakin since the padawan wants Obi-Wan’s attention so badly because he is one of the few who don't talk behind his back about Qui-Gon apprenticing him, and kind of idolizes Obi-Wan because of what happened on Naboo with the Sith. And when Anakin does manage to find Obi wan in some deserted part of the temple, Obi wan either humors Anakin by being kind while dying inside or just ignores him and makes up some excuse.
Or, Obi-Wan finds out things are not as he anticipated. He's Not. Happy.





	1. Part 1

Part 1

“Obi!” Obi- Wan closed his eyes at the delighted young voice. How, by all the Force, did Anakin always know when he returned to the Temple from a mission? It was as though he had a homing beacon on Obi-Wan. Still, he couldn’t be angry with the child. The hurt and sorrow he felt at not being good enough, never being good enough, no one ever chose you was pushed down and ignored, to be released into the force later. Obi-Wan mustered a tired smile, and turned as Anakin barreled towards him. 

“Hello, Anakin. How have you been?” Anakin grinned up at him, although Obi-Wan could see something lurking in his eyes.

“Obi-Wan, I’m learning so much.” Obi-Wan listened to Anakin babble on about how “Wizard” things were. He was particularly enamored with the large pools in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. By this time, they had made their way to Obi-Wan’s small, spartan rooms. Anakin frowned as he looked around.

“I thought you had more stuff.” He was confused. Hadn’t Obi-Wan had boxes when he moved out of Qui-Gon’s Padawan room? 

“Jedi don’t have much, and new knights have even less. Most of what you saw went back to the youngling rooms. There are always Padawans who don’t wish to or cannot live with their Masters. I lived there for a time, even after Master Qui-Gon took me as his Padawan.” He scruffed Anakin’s hair. “Now, tell me how your creche classes are going.”

Anakin deflated. “Fine.” It was a lackluster response. Obi-Wan frowned. When Qui-Gon lay recovering from his wounds on Naboo, Obi-Wan had taught Anakin some very basic force exercises all crechelings learned. They had also worked on Anakin’s reading and writing abilities. As quickly as Anakin had absorbed those lessons, Obi-Wan would have expected him to be only a bit behind his agemates.

“What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin scuffed his foot a moment before sighing. “The others don’t like me all that much. It’s hard.” Concerning, but not necessarily surprising. “And the instructors?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the niggling worry.

“They don’t like me much, either.” Kark. Obi-Wan had hoped his worries were unfounded. For all their collective wisdom, Jedi were still sentient people. And they were subject to the same pettiness anyone else was. 

Obi-Wan crouched down to Anakin’s level. “Have you spoken to Master Qui-Gon about this?” Anakin shook his head. “No. I didn’t want to bother him about it. It’s no big deal.” Except it was, and Obi-Wan could plainly see that. Perhaps it was time to stop running away, and face Qui-Gon like the knight he was supposed to be. This blatant hostility would do Anakin no good in the long run.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sanerontheinside wrote a lovely chapter addition to this. You can find it here: http://pyroteknich.tumblr.com/post/150894198455/imagine-obi-wan-newly-knighted-constantly-asking

Part 2  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Knight on a mission. He was going to get to the bottom of what was going on during Anakin’s training. To do this, he’d enlisted the help of his best friends and crechemates. Bant, brilliant medic that she was, volunteered to look into Anakin’s medical records. Some of the things Anakin had casually mentioned to Obi-Wan had struck him as odd. She would check them out. Reeft, with his bottomless pit of a stomach, had been recruited to keep an eye on Anakin’s food intake. It was entirely possible that the “clumsiness” Anakin said the training masters had complained of was due to hunger or thirst. Lastly, Garen had chosen to shadow Obi-Wan himself. Partially to corroborate evidence, but mostly to sit on his friend if Obi-Wan’s considerable temper got the best of him. As it was doing now. 

“Get off me, Muln! Did you see that! Rossell deliberately turned his back on Anakin and that youngling, and now Anakin is being unfairly berated for defending himself! It’s as bad as what Bruck used to do!” Garen grunted and laid more heavily on a twisting Obi-Wan. 

“Yes, but you won’t solve anything by going in there and kicking Rossell’s ass up and down the salle in a fit of temper! You need proof, Obi-Wan! 100% unbiased proof! Which you won’t get by losing your temper!” Obi-Wan was silent. Then, “let me up, Garen. I won’t go in there.” Garen pushed up a bit to cock an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. He snorted in disbelief.

“Really,” Garen drawled. “You’re more over-protective than an enraged mamma gundark.”

Obi-Wan deflated. “And your more persistent than an Aak dog in heat. Fine. Unbiased proof. We can pull the vid logs.” Garen rolled off his friend. He perked up a bit. “Well, next is AstroNav! Anakin shouldn’t have any problems there.”

AstroNav was a disaster. Obi-Wan was not impressed.

“How can they possibly have Tress’Or’than teaching this class! They couldn’t find their own ass with both hands, a glow torch, and a topographical holomap!”

Garen was regretting everything.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Garen stumbled into the living room of his quarters. Quarters he and Obi-Wan had holed up in three days ago. The living room where Obi-Wan was still awake after three days. Garen blinked at him. Tea cups were scattered all over the battered table upon which Obi-Wan had his slicing equipment set up.  
“Have you slept?” Garen was curious. He bet not, based on the amount of tea Obi-Wan seemed to have drunk.   
“Hrmmmm? What?” Obi-Wan blinked bemusedly at Garen, as if he couldn’t quite recall where he was. “Slept? I…possibly? What time is it?”   
Garen snorted. That told him everything. “It’s eighth hour, and you did not sleep. I know that look.”  
Obi-Wan turned mulish. “This is important, Garen! This, this…. blatant mistreatment of Anakin goes back almost to the first moment he arrived at the temple! It’s persistent, devious, and vicious! Worst of all, no one seems interested in stopping it!”   
Obi-Wan was incensed. As Anakin’s brother padawan, he had every right to call a consortium. Padawans in the same line had an unofficial duty to check up on their sibling padawans. In fact, after the disaster that was Naboo, Knight Feemor Fairbain descended upon the Coruscant Jedi Temple like a thunderstorm. The resulting tirade could be heard through three sets of sealed doors. Rumer was that Knight Feemor’s shouts had shaken dust from the rafters of the Old Sections of the Temple. Siri had checked, but reported that it was so dusty down there, no one would notice a little more.  
“Wait a minute. From the… OBI-WAN! You’ve stayed up for three days to, what?”  
“You told me, Garen. I need 100% proof. I’ve pulled all the vid logs for all the classes Anakin has taken from the time he arrived. It’s over 700 hours. Exactly 720 hours, to be precise. I’m trying for just the most blatantly obvious examples of mistreatment, but even still, there is so much information to go through.” Obi-Wan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Garen frowned.  
“Right. You need a shower and sleep. You’ll do Anakin no good if you pass out from exhaustion and hunger. I’ll call Bant, Siri, and Reeft. Between the three of us, we can make a good dent in this. I’ll have Bant and Reeft bring some food. You aren’t allowed back here until you’ve slept at least three hours. And you are sleeping here, Obi. I know how you get. If I don’t make sure you sleep, you’ll fall flat on your face bowing to Yoda. And then where will we be? So, comm your Master and your shadow, and let them know where you are. Then GO. TO. BED.” Garen was implacable. He was also going to comm Knight Feemor. It seemed more dust needed to be shaken.  
Obi-Wan gave up, and slouched off to the ‘fresher. Moments later, Garen heard a groan as hot water undid knots in Obi-Wan’s back from bending over the table. He smirked to himself, and commed his friends.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Bant and Reeft arrived with food, and Siri followed a short time later. While Obi-Wan slept, Garen showed the three what had been accomplished by their stubborn friend in his three-day slicing marathon.   
Siri whistled. “Damn,” she muttered, impressed. “Once Obi gets going, he really takes off.” She frowned, flipping through a few shots, then tapped on the keyboard. A tap or two more, and she had the screen split into three columns. Siri cued up three different vids, and ran them at half speed. Her frown turned into a scowl.  
“Take a look at this and tell me if I am seeing what I think I’m seeing,” she said, turning the screen to face Garen and Bant. Reeft hurridly peered over Bant’s shoulder as Siri pressed play.  
On the screen, three separate Anakins were berated by three different teachers. However, it only happened after another student made a comment. Garen squinted at the screen.   
“Rewind that, Siri. Bant, Reeft. Is that the same Initiate in each vid?”  
Reeft focused hard on the Initiate, a dark haired male human. “Yes,” he murmured. “And they look familiar, but I can’t say why.” The Dressellian frowned, mentally cross-referencing padawans, masters, and initiates. He sighed in frustration when nothing was forthcoming.  
“We need class rosters,” Siri murmured absently. “Anyone know where we can get them?”  
Bant took out her own tablet and began to type, explaining, “I may be able to use healer’s access to check class records, especially for sparring practices.”  
Garen nodded, then grinned as he stood.   
“You do that, Bant. Siri and Reeft, keep looking up the information. I’m going to go wander down to the one place we all go through. I’ll be at the crèche.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, ho?! A wild plot appears!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Subject for Careful Meditation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481721) by [sanerontheinside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside)




End file.
